WWE Big Brother
by munke456
Summary: 8 females and 8 males live together in a large house, isolated from the outside world and continuously monitored by television cameras. To win the final cash prize, a contestant must survive periodic evictions and be the last one standing. The contestants are: AJ, Kaitlyn, Layla, Natalya, Aksana, Naomi, Cameron, Alicia, John, Dolph, Zack, Randy, Seth, Daniel, Punk, and Heath.
1. WWE Big Brother- Episode 1

**WWE Big Brother**

_ 8 females and 8 males live together in a large house, isolated from the outside world and continuously monitored by television cameras. To win the final cash prize, a contestant must survive periodic evictions and be the last one standing._

_ The females are:_

**AJ**- She's from Union City, New Jersey. She's not your typical girl. She loves video games, comic books, and cars. She doesn't deal with pressure well and she sometimes go crazy.

**Kaitlyn**- She's from Houston, Texas. She's not shy at all. She says she's the type of girl to give a wedgie every day of your life. She said she can be a class clown sometimes.

**Layla**-She's from London, England. She formely danced for Miami Heat. She was also a backround dancer for P. Diddy, Kanye West, and John Legend.

**Natalya**- She's from Calgary, Alberta, Canada. She's an ordinary cat lady. She enjoys taking pictures of her cats and sending them to her closest friends and family.

**Aksana**- She's from Alytus, Lithuania. She's a bodybuilder. She started bodybuilding since she was 16 years old. She's won 2 silver and 1 bronze.

**Naomi**- She's from Sanford, Flordia. She was formely a cheerleader for the Orlando Magic basketball team. She was also a backround dancer for Flo Rida.

**Cameron**- She's from Tampa, Flordia. She used to work as a behavior therapist for autistic children in North Hollywood, California. She had experience on a reality show.

**Alicia**- She's from Ponte Vedra Beach, Flordia. She formely worked as a model. She also used to be a Pizza Delivery Girl. She has dubbed herself as a "fox".

_The males are:_

**John**- He's from West Newbury, Massachusetts. He loves to rap. He even has his own album. He enjoys Japanesse anime. He even acts, wrestles, and bodybuilds.

**Dolph**- He's from Cleveland, Ohio. He's the average "pretty boy". He's very charming and he's a show-off. He's embarassed to tell anyone that he used to be a cheerleader.

**Zack**- He's from Long Island, New York. He's an internet sensation. He has his own web show called "Z! True Long Island Story".

**Randy**- He's from Knoxville, Tennessee. He's a prankster. In fact, at his former job, a girl quit her job because he vandalized her possessions.

**Seth**- He's from Davenport, Iowa. He is a trouble maker. He causes many problems with many people. He said he will provoke everyone in the house.

**Daniel**- He's from Aberdeen, Washington. He is vegan. He refuses to eat anything that comes from animals. He also refuses to watch TV.

**Punk**- He's from Chicago, Illinois. He doesn't drink or smoke or do drugs, therefore, he live a straightedge lifestyle. He's obsessed with tattoos.

**Heath**- He's from Pineville, West Virginia. He's dubbed himself as a "One Man Rock Band". He doesn't like working with other people.

_The prize money is $1,000,000. Who will be the final one standing? Who will be packing their bags and going home? Find out on the WWE version of Big Brother!_

**Episode 1**

The first one to arrive at the house is Natalya.

Natalya: Hello? Is anyone here? Well, I guess I'm the first one.

Natalya pulls out her cat, Gizmo, from her purse and she takes it upstairs. She picks a bed.

Natalya: Look at this bed. I like this one. Do you like it, Gizmo? You do? I know you do! I know you do!

Aksana arrives at the house.

Aksana: Hello? Anyone here?

Natalya comes down the stairs.

Natalya: Hello, I'm Natalya.

Aksana: I'm Aksana. Nice to meet you.

Natalya: You too.

They shake hands.

Aksana: Are we the first ones, Natasha?

Natalya: My name is Natalya. And yes, we're the first ones.

Aksana: OK. I'm gonna pick a bed.

Natalya: OK.

Daniel arrives at the house.

Daniel: Hello, my name is Daniel.

Natalya: I'm Natalya. And this is my cat Gizmo.

Daniel: Why did you bring that animal in this house?

Natalya: Well, excuse me.

Daniel: When someone eats it, don't come crying to me.

Natalya: OK, nutjob.

Daniel goes upstairs.

Daniel: Hi, my name is Daniel.

Aksana: Hi, Donald. I'm Aksana.

Daniel: My name is Daniel. Not Donald.

Aksana: Sorry.

Dolph arrives at the house.

Aksana: Sounds like someone entered the house.

Aksana went downstairs. Natalya and Dolph were arguing.

Aksana: Hey, Natalie, what's wrong?

Natalya: It's Natalya. This guy just yelled at me talking about how I don't return his calls.

Dolph: Calm down, hun. What's your name?

Aksana: I'm Aksana.

Dolph: My name is Dolph.

Aksana: Nice to meet you, Dave.

Dolph: It's Dolph.

Aksana: That's what I said.

Alicia arrives at the house.

Natalya: Hello. I'm Natalya.

Alicia: I'm Alicia.

Aksana: Hi, Aaliyah. I'm Aksana.

Alicia: My name is Alicia. Not Aaliyah.

Aksana: Sorry.

Dolph: I'm Dolph.

Alicia: Nice to meet you all. I'm gonna pick a bed.

Aksana: All righty then.

Zack arrives at the house.

Zack: Woo, woo, woo, you know it!

Natalya: Excuse me?

Zack: I'm Zack, internet sensation.

Natalya: I'm Natalya.

Dolph: Internet sensation?

Zack: Yeah. Can you spell 1,000,000 subscribers on _Youtube_?

Aksana: Wow! Zayne is famous!

Zack: My name is Zack.

Aksana: Oh. OK!

Naomi arrives at the house.

Naomi: Hi, everyone. I'm Naomi.

Zack: Hi, Naomi.

Natalya: Nice to meet you, Naomi. I'm Natalya, that's Zack, that's Dolph, and that's Aksana. Expect her to get your name wrong.

Aksana: I won't get her name wrong. Her name is Nadia.

Naomi: It's Naomi.

Aksana: You jinxed it, Nancy!

Aksana and Natalya started to argue.

John arrives at the house.

Naomi: Hi, I'm Naomi.

John: I'm John.

Natalya: Nice to meet you, John.

Aksana: Hello, Jonah.

Natalya: If you may excuse me, I'm gonna go upstairs to my bed.

Natalya finds Alicia on her bed.

Natalya: Excuse me, Alicia, this is my bed.

Alicia: This is my bed, sweetie.

Natalya: I chose this bed before everyone came. Get off!

Alicia: Don't get an attitude with me.

Natalya: I don't have an attitude. I'm gonna say this in the nicest way possible. Please get off!

Alicia: That's not nice. So refrase that.

Natalya: Now I'm gonna be rude. Get off my bed, you dumb idiot.

Alicia: Who are you talking to, fatty?

Natalya: That's it!

Natalya took Alicia's bags and she took it off the bed.

Alicia: What are you doing?

Natalya: You're getting off my bed.

Alicia: Does this bed have your name on it?

Natalya: My fist has your name on it!

Alicia: Do something, ugly!

Natalya slapped Alicia. Alicia and Natalya fought. Dolph and John went upstairs and held them back.

Alicia: Why you gotta' touch me, you fat freak!

Natalya: Try me, girlfriend!

1 hour later...

Everyone's in the house. The host, Vince McMahon, arrives.

Vince: Hello, everyone. Ready for the first challenge?

Everyone: Yes!

Vince: The first challenge is a Battle Royal. Here are the rules! You will be in a wrestling ring. You have to last person in the ring. You may fight. The wrestling ring is in the fitness room.

They all race to the fitness room. They get in the ring.

Vince: Ready, set, go!

Everyone went after each other. They're sorta play fighting. Except for Alicia and Natalya. They were fist fighting. They were rolling on the floor. Kaitlyn kicked them out of the ring. Natalya and Alicia is out! Heath was stomping John. John was AJ's friend, so AJ hopped on Heath's back. Heath flipped her over. John then threw Heath out of the ring. Heath is out! Cameron took Aksana out. Aksana is out!

Aksana: Why, Candace, why!?

Cameron was distracted. Seth threw Cameron out of the ring. Cameron is out! Daniel slapped Zack. Zack attacked Daniel. Seth took Zack out the ring. Zack is out! He rolled Daniel out. Daniel is out! Kaitlyn gave Layla a wedgie, then she threw her out the ring. Layla is out! Naomi dropkicked Kaitlyn out the ring. Kaitlyn is out! Randy puts Punk in a headlock. John kicked Randy in the then threw him out the ring. Randy is out!

Punk: I can handle myself, John.

John: OK then. Suit yourself.

Seth attacked Punk. John helped him. He threw Seth out the ring. Seth is out! Punk took John out the ring. John is out! Dolph hugged Naomi. Naomi slapped Dolph. Dolph grabbed Naomi by her hair and he threw her out the ring. AJ argued with Dolph. She attacked him. She threw him out of the ring. Dolph is out. Punk kneed AJ in the face. He then threw her out the ring. AJ is out! Punk wins!

Vince: Congrats, Punk. You are now Head Of Household!

1 hour later...

AJ: I don't know how Punk won. My face still hurts.

Seth: I don't know how I didn't win.

John: I tried to help him, but he's too self-centered.

Aksana comes.

Aksana: Josh, you're wanted in the Diary Room.

John: My name is John.

Aksana: I apologize.

John walks to the Diary Room.

The interviewer, Brad Maddox, talked to John.

Brad: Hello, John. Welcome to the Diary Room.

John: Thanks, Brad.

Brad: So, John, how do feel about the contestants?

John: Well, there's a few people who gets on my nerves. Like Aksana. She gets everyone's name wrong. She called me Jonah, Josh, James, and even Jack. Punk also gets on my nerves. He's very self-centered and selfish. I try to help him and he gets mad. It's whatever.

Brad: Thank you for your time.

John: You're welcome.

**Next episode**: Who will settle the Alicia/Natalya situation? Who will get nominated for eviction? Next chapter coming soon!


	2. WWE Big Brother- Episode 2

**WWE Big Brother**

_Last episode, Natalya and Alicia brawled, the first challenge was a Battle Royal, and John let out his feelings in the Diary Room. What will happen next?_

Alicia was blow drying her hair in the bathroom mirror. Natalya pushed her out of the way.

Natalya: Excuse me.

Alicia: Excuse me. You just pushed me.

Natalya: Shut up, Tired Banks.

Natalya and Alicia started to argue. Aksana went in the bathroom.

Aksana: What happened now?

Alicia: Natalya pushed me.

Natalya: So what?

Aksana: Allison, Nikki, just calm down. Breath in, and breath out. Now, Nicole, apologize.

Natalya: I'm sorry.

Aksana: I didn't believe that, Nia.

Natalya: (sigh) I'm sorry, Alicia, for pushing you and calling you names.

Aksana: Now, Alexis.

Alicia: I'm sorry for taking your bed.

Aksana: Hug, hug, hug, hug, hug!

They hugged. While they hugged, Alicia put a "kick me" sign on Natalya's back.

Aksana: That's so sweet.

Heath wakes up.

Aksana: Good morning, Hawk.

Heath: It's Heath!

Punk: Everyone come downstairs! Vince has something to say.

Everyone goes downstairs. Vince is there.

Vince: Good morning, all. I know this is unlike Big Brother, but we think it will be best to add 4 more people. Please welcome Chris, Antonio, Tamina, and Rosa!

They come in the house.

This is the information for them:

**Tamina**- She's from Vancouver, Washington. She is the daughter of professional wrestler, Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka. She enjoys hiking in tropical rainforests.

**Rosa**- She's from Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. She used to be a tomboy, but she turned into a girly-girl. She hates being dirty and she loves outdoor dates.

**Chris**- He's from Manhasset, New York. He's a rockstar. You may know him from the band _Fozzy_. He acts, writes, and dances. He was formely a contestant on _Dancing With The Stars_.

**Antonio**- He's from Lucerne, Switzerland. He's speaks 5 languages; English, German, Italian, French, and Swiss. He has rich parents.

Aksana: Nice to meet you, Charlie, Andy, Tamara, Rhonda!

Natalya: It's...never mind. Lemme' show you guys where you may sleep.

Tamina kicked Natalya.

Natalya: Oww! What you did that for?

Tamina: You have a "kick me" sign on your back.

Natalya: What!? ALICIA!?

Natalya and Alicia fought. The producers broke it up.

Later that day...

It's time for evictions! Everyone was taken in the Diary Room to tell who they voted for. You may vote for two people.

**AJ **voted for **Punk **and **Dolph**

**John **voted for **Punk **and **Aksana**

**Kaitlyn **voted for **Aksana **and **Dolph**

**Dolph **voted for **Natalya **and **Aksana**

**Layla **voted for **Kaitlyn **and **Heath**

**Zack **voted for **Daniel **and **Seth**

**Natalya **voted for **Alicia **and **Tamina**

**Randy **voted for **John **and **Punk**

**Aksana **voted for **Natalya **and **Seth**

**Seth **voted for **Punk **and **John**

**Naomi **voted for **Dolph **and **Aksana**

**Daniel **voted for **Natalya **and **Antonio**

**Cameron **voted for **Aksana **and **Seth**

**Punk **voted for **John **and **Randy**

**Alicia **voted for **Natalya **and **Aksana**

**Heath **voted for **Aksana **and **John**

**Tamina **voted for **Aksana **and **Natalya**

**Chris **voted for **Heath **and **Aksana**

**Rosa **voted for **Aksana **and **Randy**

**Antonio **voted for **Aksana **and **Daniel**

It's time to tell the results. Punk tells them.

Punk: All righty! The people who's safe is...AJ, Layla, Naomi, Cameron, Zack, Rosa, and Chris!

AJ: Yey!

Layla: Awesome!

Naomi: Thank you all for not voting for me!

Cameron: Same here!

Zack: Woo woo woo, you know it! Clap it up! Come on, clap it up!

Rosa: OK. Thanks!

Chris: This is great!

Punk: The people who's at risk of going home is...Aksana and Natalya!

Natalya: Are you serious?

Aksana: Wow! Why, Nidia, Why!?

10 minutes later...

Alicia went to the Diary Room.

Brad: Hi, Alicia.

Alicia: Hi, Brad.

Brad: What do you think about the new contestants?

Alicia: They're OK. I hate Antonio. He's a spoiled rich kid. And Rosa. She called me dirty. How dare she? Chris and Tamina is good.

Brad: Your two votes are in the bottom. Who do you want to go home?

Alicia: Oh, trust me. Natalya is going home. I made sure everyone voted for her to go home by paying them. I know this may be a bad girl move, but she deserves it. She should've gave me a better attitude. And she should've never pushed me.

Brad: Thanks for your time.

In the living room...

Punk: OK. Here are the results. The person going home is...Natalya. Unfortunately, everyone voted for you.

Natalya cried. Aksana hugged her.

Aksana: It's OK, Nina.

Natalya: IT'S NATALYA, YOU DUMMY!

Natalya stormed out the house with her bags. Brad caught up with her.

Brad: Any farewell speech?

Natalya: Yeah, (sniffle). It was some good people and some bad people, but most of all, it was a great experience for me and Gizmo. I loved almost every moment. See you all later!

**What will happen next episode? Here's a hint: FIGHT! A wise man once said, good bye!**

**Author's notes: This was kinda not long. Oh well. Review, favorite, and follow!**


	3. WWE Big Brother- Episode 3

**WWE Big Brother**

_Last episode, there was new people, Natalya was kicked, and she was eliminated. What will be the next challenge? Find out on episode #3 of WWE Big Brother!_

Aksana went into the Diary Room.

Brad: Hello, Aksana.

Aksana: Hello, Brian.

Brad: It's Brad.

Aksana: That's what I said.

Brad: OK. Anyways, how do you feel about people voting for you?

Aksana: It's upsetting. I know people like Alondra or Nevaeh wouldn't vote for me, but they did. How rude? I also heard Antoine voted for me. What is wrong with these people? I'm nice. It's OK. I got them.

Brad: Thanks for your time.

Aksana: Your welcome, Bianca.

Brad: It's Brad!

Aksana: My bad.

Aksana left.

Rosa: What were you talking about in the Diary Room?

Aksana: None of your business, Rosalina!

Rosa: It's Rosa, ugly!

Aksana: Now that's rude!

1 hour later...

Punk: Come down stairs, everyone! Time for your next challenge!

Everyone comes downstairs.

Punk: All right. Your next challenge will be a game of Dodgeball.

Kaitlyn: Yes!

Punk: If you didn't notice, their's 19 of us. So, one of you will not be picked and they will pack their bags and go home.

Everyone gasps.

Punk: All of you guys' names are in this hat in my hand. I will pick two names. Those names will be captains. The first captain is...John.

Punk said John in a rude manner.

John: This is cool.

Punk: The second captain is...Aksana!

Everyone: AHH!

Aksana: Yes! Thanks, Poop!

Punk: It's Punk!

Aksana: I'm sorry! Don't get violent!

Punk: Pick teams! John first!

John: I pick AJ.

AJ: Thanks, John.

Aksana: I pick Zander.

Punk: You mean Zack?

Aksana: I guess.

Zack: Woo woo woo, you know it!

John: I pick Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn: Thanks!

Aksana: I pick Alissa!

Punk: You know what she means, Alicia.

Alicia: Thanks, girl.

John: I pick Naomi.

Naomi: Thank you.

Punk: Why the ladies?

John: I like ladies.

Aksana: I pick Diesel.

Daniel: You mean Daniel?

Aksana: OK.

John: I pick you, Punk.

Punk: WHAT?

John: Yeah, you.

Aksana: I pick Nestea.

Punk: Well, Natalya left the house.

Aksana: Oh. Then I pick Chris-

Chris: WOW! You said a name right.

Aksana: Sorry, I got your name wrong. It's Christian, right?

Chris: Why do you even try?

John: I pick Dolph.

AJ: John, no, stop!

Dolph: Thanks, dude.

Aksana: I pick Tammy.

Tamina: It's Tamina.

Aksana: OK then.

John: I pick Seth.

Kaitlyn: Why are you picking these meanies?

John: You give people wedgies.

Aksana: I pick Lisa.

Layla: Layla. Not Lisa.

Aksana: Sorry.

John: I chose Rosa.

Rosa: Finally.

Aksana: Thanks, John.

Rosa: Listen, I will slap you.

Aksana: Try it, Robin.

Rosa smacked Aksana but missed. Aksana attacked Rosa. John and Punk broke it up.

Aksana: Anyways, I chose Kool-Aid.

Cameron: Cameron.

Aksana: Geesh. All right.

John: I pick Randy.

Randy: Thanks.

Punk: Aksana, it's down to Heath and Antonio.

Aksana: WOW! I pick...Heather!

Heath: Me?

Aksana: Yes!

Punk: Sorry, Antonio, but you're out. You are eliminated.

Antonio: Stupid, _dumm, stupido, stupide!_

Antonio took his bags and stormed out. Brad caught up with him.

Brad: Have anything to say?

Antonio: Yeah! Forget you all, peasants!

Punk: Now it's time for Dodgeball. It's set up in the fitness room.

They raced to the fitness room. The balls were set on a line.

The final teams are:

**John, AJ, Kaitlyn, Naomi, Punk, Dolph, Seth, Rosa, and Randy**

**Aksana, Zack, Alicia, Daniel, Chris, Tamina, Layla, Cameron, and Heath**

Ready, set, go!

Everyone threw balls and everyone dodged them.

Rosa: Hey, Aksana. Take this.

Rosa threw a ball at Aksana's leg. Aksana is out!

Aksana: WOW! Riley is such a hater.

Rosa: It's Rosa.

Rosa was distracted. Layla hit her with a ball. Rosa is out! Punk hit Cameron with a ball. Cameron is out! Seth hit Layla with a ball. Layla is out! Dolph threw a ball at Tamina, but she caught it. Dolph is out! Tamina threw a ball at Naomi. Naomi is out! Chris was trying to throw a ball at Punk, but Heath took the ball from him. Chris pushed Heath to the ground. Punk and Seth threw a ball at Chris and Heath. Chris and Heath is out! Alicia threw a ball at Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn is out! Tamina threw a ball at AJ. AJ is out! AJ went crazy and slapped Tamina. They fought. Tamina was DQ'd! Seth and Punk held John so he can get hit. Daniel threw a ball at him. John is out! John pushed Seth and Punk to the ground. While they were on the ground, Zack and Daniel got them out! Aksana's team won! Aksana is the Head Of Household!

Aksana: Yey! I won! I won! I, Aksana, won!

Chris: How do you remember your name, but no one else?

**Next episode**: What will John do to Seth and Punk? Who will get put up for eviction? Find out on the episode #4 of WWE Big Brother!

**Review, favorite, and follow!**


	4. WWE Big Brother- Episode 4

**WWE Big Brother**

_Last episode, Antonio made his departure, a game of Dodgeball was played, and Aksana became Head of Household. Will she ruin her reign, or will she be the smartest HOH ever? Find out on episode #4 of WWE Big Brother!_

_*If you didn't notice, Randy didn't participate in the game of Dodgeball. He was DQ'd from WWE Big Brother. He brought illegal things in the house. He was caught and DQ'd. Sorry for the inconvience*_

Chris was invited to the Diary Room.

Aksana: Have fun, Creamy.

Chris: It's Chris, you twit! How slow can you be? Lithuanians these days!

Aksana: Hey, bud, you may have called me slow, but you won't disrespect my nationality! How direspectful!

Chris: Listen, I don't got time for you!

Chris went into the Diary Room.

Brad: Welcome, Chris.

Chris: Hello, Brad.

Brad: The reason I invited you in here is because Dolph had some words to say about you.

_**Recap**_

Dolph: Chris is a wannabe. Wanna be just like me! So he dances. I dance! So he acts. I act! And so what he rocks. I rock! He's just a Dolph wannabe!

_**Brad to Chris**_

Chris: My mother always told me not to be rude, but this time, I won't listen to her. I'm about to punch Dolph in the jaw. Thanks, Brad.

Brad: Anytime.

Chris left the Diary Room and went into Dolph's room.

Chris: Say it in my face, Dolph!

Dolph: That I'm better than you!

Chris: I'm gonna knock you out!

Dolph: Listen, Mr. "Fozzy", I plays no games!

Chris: Me neither!

Chris punches Dolph. They fought. The producers broke it up.

2 hours later...

Aksana: Come downstairs, everyone! It's time for evictions!

Everyone came downstairs and voted.

**AJ **voted for **Tamina **and **Heath**

**John **voted for **Punk **and **Seth**

**Kaitlyn **voted for **John **and **AJ**

**Dolph **voted for **Chris **and **Tamina**

**Layla **voted for **Aksana **and **Seth**

**Zack **voted for **Seth **and **Punk**

**Aksana **voted for **Heath **and **Chris**

**Seth **voted for **John **and **Zack**

**Naomi **voted for **Tamina **and **Seth**

**Daniel **voted for **John **and **Zack**

**Cameron **voted for **Punk **and **Seth**

**Punk **voted for **John **and** Zack**

**Alicia **voted for **Seth **and **Punk**

**Heath **voted for **Chris **and **Seth**

**Tamina **voted for **AJ **and **Dolph**

**Chris **voted for **Dolph **and **Heath**

**Rosa **voted for **Aksana **and **Zack**

Aksana: The people who's safe is...Katie, Latoya, Nayshia, Cassie, Annie, and Damien! The people that's in the bottom is...between Sean, Patrick, James, and Zip. Time to vote!

30 minutes later...

Aksana: The person going home is...Zack. 60% voted for you.

Zack: Why why why, don't know why!

Aksana: We find you annoying.

Zack: What you say, Angelina?

Aksana: No you didn't! You messed up my name.

Aksana slapped Zack.

Zack: Forget you. I'm out!

Zack stormed out with his bags. Brad caught up with him.

Brad: Any last words?

Zack: Well, I didn't expect to go. I expected Seth or Punk. But they said I was annoying. No I'm not! I'm so disrespected. Well, see ya on the internet!

Aksana: Well, since Zoey is gone, let's get it on! We having a party!

Aksana pulled out chips, a cake, and sodas from the fridge. Everyone partied. Seth and Punk went up to John.

Seth: We just wanna apologize for what we did.

Punk: It was really uncalled for.

John: It's OK, man.

Punk: Want soda?

John: Sure.

Punk and Seth poured soda on John's head. John attacked them both. That turned into a huge riot. Everyone was sent to their rooms. Except for AJ. She went to the Diary Room.

Brad: AJ, how come you helped John?

AJ: John is my best friend in the house. I can't let him down.

Brad: Do you have feelings for John?

AJ: That's for me to know, and you to find out. See ya, Brad.

Brad: Bye.

**THE END**

**Author's notes: Sorry it was short. I'm currently on the second episode of The Master Of Horrors. On Sunday at 10:30 p.m. Please review episode #1. And this show. New episode of Big Brother sometime next week. See ya then.**


	5. WWE Big Brother- Episode 5

**WWE Big Brother**

_Last episode, Dolph and Chris fought in a interesting brawl, Zack was eliminated, and Aksana threw a party, which led to a riot. What will be the next competition? Find out on episode #5 of WWE Big Brother!_

Rosa was in the Jacuzzi, looking at herself in the mirror. Aksana joined.

Aksana: Hello, Rosita.

Rosa: It's Rosa!

Aksana: Anyways, I need to talk to you about something.

Rosa: What!?

Aksana: I want to be friends with you.

Rosa: Why? I'm perfectly spoiled.

Aksana: But, I need to be friends with everyone.

Rosa: Who will want to be friends with an ugly Lithuanian freak?

Aksana: You brat!

Aksana splashed water on Rosa. Rosa splashed water on Aksana. Then they brawled. John came outside. He held them back.

John: Ladies, ladies, stop!

Rosa: She started it.

Aksana: She called me a freak!

John: So what? Stop!

AJ comes out.

AJ: What happened?

John: These girls were fighting. You guys get out and go to sleep.

Aksana: Are you serious, Jimmy?

Rosa: It's only 8 o'clock.

John: Doesn't matter.

The girls get out.

John: You wanna go to sleep too?

AJ: No, I'm gonna make a TV dinner first.

John: OK. Bye.

AJ: Buh-bye.

AJ went to the kitchen. She turned on the lights. Tamina appeared.

AJ: Oh, hi, Tamina.

Tamina: I know you like John, AJ.

AJ: Shut up! You're too loud. And it's true.

Tamina: I knew it. I think I can hook you up.

AJ: But you don't like me.

Tamina: Yeah. But, I think you guys look good together.

AJ: OK, thanks, friend.

Tamina: I'm not your friend.

AJ: OK then.

The next day...

Aksana: Come downstairs, everyone. It's time for your next challenge.

Everyone comes downstairs.

Aksana: OK. The third challenge is a two-legged race! There will 6 two people teams and 1 three person team. The 16h person will be eliminated. It was the fans decision. Not mine. The 7 teams are...Christina and Ham!

Heath: Why!?

Chris: Feeling the same way, man.

Aksana: Me and Raymond? NO!

Rosa: Oh, big brother!

*WINK*

Aksana: Jonathan and Dolphin!

John: Are you serious?

Aksana: Yes I am, Jamie! The next team is Agent and Taina!

AJ whispered to Tamina.

AJ: So, how are you gonna hook me and John up?

Tamina: I'm gonna switch partners with John and I'll tell him all about you.

AJ: KK.

Aksana: Nilla and Donut!

Naomi: Oh no.

Daniel: Oh no.

Aksana: Pam and Sam!

Seth: Yey!

Punk: Awesome!

Seth high-fived Punk.

Aksana: And the final team is...Lora, Katherine, and Alice!

Alicia: Great!

Layla: Sweet!

Kaitlyn: That's good!

Aksana: Ah, Camera, you're eliminated. Sorry.

Cameron: It's okay.

Cameron walked out with her bags calm-like. Brad caught up with her.

Brad: Any last words?

Cameron: Yes. I loved this experience. It was cool. Of course, I'm upset the fans voted for me. (sniffle) but it's OK.

Aksana: OK. Are we ready?

Everyone: Yes!

Aksana: Then let's do this! To the outside! Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention. The race is 1 mile.

Tamina: John.

John: Yes, Tamina?

Tamina: Wanna switch partners? I'll be with you. Dolph will be with AJ.

John: OK.

Aksana and Rosa was arguing.

Rosa (spanish): ¡Fuera de mi cara, tonto loco idiota! Maniquí estúpido! Voy a hacerte daño!

Aksana (lithuanian): Jūs esate toks purvinas bjaurus vyras, ieško idiotas!

*After reading, check Google Translate to find out what they're saying*

The final teams are:

**Chris and Heath/Aksana and Rosa/John and Tamina/AJ and Dolph/Naomi and Daniel/Punk and Seth/Layla, Kaitlyn, and Alicia**

Ready, set, go!

So far, after 100 yards, Seth and Punk is in the lead. Followed by Dolph and AJ. Followed by Tamina and John. Layla, Kaitlyn, and Alicia is in last place.

Tamina: AJ likes anime. Wait a minute, you like anime too, right?

John: Yeah. I love it.

Tamina: AJ is like a nerd. A good nerd.

John: I dig girl nerds.

Tamina: This is going well.

John: What?

Tamina: Nothing.

Dolph and AJ was talking.

AJ: I know we have our differences, but we can win.

Dolph: I know we can! Hey, Seth, Punk, eat it!

Punk pushed Dolph.

Dolph: Don't worry, AJ, we can still win!

AJ: I enjoy your confidence.

Dolph: Thanks.

AJ stared at Dolph.

Dolph: Earth to AJ.

AJ: Oh, sorry.

After 500 yards, Seth and Punk is still in the lead. Dolph and AJ is on their tail. Followed by Aksana and Rosa.

Rosa: Move your feet!

Aksana: OK, Raven!

Rosa: It's Rosa!

They tripped.

Rosa and Aksana: OWW!

Tamina more about AJ to John.

Tamina: What do you think about AJ?

John: Well, she's pretty. She has a great personality.

Tamina: I know, right?

After 800 yards, Seth and Punk is in the lead. So is AJ and Dolph. Followed by Daniel and Naomi.

Daniel: Move it!

Naomi: You move it!

They tripped.

After 1000 yards, AJ and Dolph is in the lead. Followed by Seth and Punk. Followed by Tamina and John.

Seth: THEY BEAT US!

Punk: I think we can win!

AJ: WOW! We're winning!

Dolph: Awesome!

AJ stared at Dolph again.

AJ: Sorry!

After 1700 miles, AJ and Dolph is winning. Followed by John and Tamina. Followed by Seth and Punk. Followed by Chris and Heath.

Chris: Shut up, Heath!

Heath: You shut up, you Canadian jerk!

Chris punched Heath.

Chris: At least I'm not the one who looks like the girl from Wendy's!

10 yards left. AJ and Dolph and Seth and Punk. Toe to toe in first place. 1 yard left. 1 foot. And the winners are...AJ and Dolph!

AJ: Yey!

AJ hugged Dolph. John got upset and stomped inside the house.

AJ: John! Wait!

AJ and Dolph have to make a decision on who is Head of Household.

Dolph: You can be HOH, AJ.

AJ: Thanks!

They hugged again. Tamina grabbed AJ by the hair and pulled her into the corner.

Tamina: I hooked you up with John for no reason.

AJ: No. I can't make up my mind.

Tamina: You'll make it up!

**Next episode**: Who does AJ like? John or Dolph? Who will be nominated for eviction? Find out on episode #6 of WWE Big Brother!


	6. WWE Big Brother- Episode 6

**WWE Big Brother**

_Last episode, Aksana and Rosa brawled, Cameron was eliminated, and a game of a two-legged race. Also, AJ become Head of Household. Find out who AJ likes on this episode of WWE Big Brother!_

AJ caught up with John.

AJ: John, are you OK?

John: Yeah, I'm just upset we lost.

AJ: Oh. John, I have to tell you something.

John: What?

AJ: I li-

Aksana: Come on, Ajax, you're wanted in the Diary Room.

AJ: OK. Bye, John.

John: Bye.

AJ left. John pulled out a picture of AJ from his pocket.

John: How would I ever explain my passion, my love, my devotion, to a beautiful female like April- Jeanette? My beloved queen.

Dolph: Who the heck are you? Helga from Hey, Arnold?

John: Shut up, you jerk!

Dolph: I'm sorry, who are you talking to?

John: You!

Dolph grabbed John by his shirt. He picked him up and slammed him on the kitchen counter.

Dolph: Listen to me, and listen to me well. Don't think you can disrespect me and get away with it.

John punched Dolph. He threw him into the refrigerator. Dolph fell to the ground. John got on top of him and punched him repeatedly. Dolph fought him off. He grabbed a knife. He attempted to stab John but John moved out the way. Dolph's knife was stuck in the floor. John grabbed a bat and repeatedly hit Dolph with it.

AJ was in the Diary Room.

AJ: Well, I like John and he's a great guy, and Dolph is too. It's very hard to make a desicion. But I think I'm gonna choose-

AJ heard noises downstairs.

AJ: What is that?

Brad: Not sure.

AJ went downstairs. She saw John choking Dolph with a bat. AJ took John off.

AJ: John, John, stop!

AJ was calming down John in the corner. Dolph took the bat. He tried to hit John with the bat. He ducked and the bat hit AJ. AJ was knocked out cold. John attacked Dolph. They punched each other. The producers held the two back. Aksana went downstairs.

Aksana: Someone give Agenda an ice pack!

30 minutes later...

Dolph and John was in two seperate rooms. Dolph in his room. John in the Diary Room.

John: He really tried to stab me. I've been stabbed before. But I'm still alive. I'm a warrior. Dolph can't mess with me.

Brad: Thank you for your time.

John left. He passed Dolph.

Dolph: You bum!

ROUND 2

John grabbed Dolph by his blonde hair and he kicked him in the face, making Dolph's nose bloody. John repeatedly punched Dolph. Dolph then fought him off. He pushed John down the stairs. Dolph stomped John. The producers held them back again.

Dolph went into the Diary Room.

Dolph: I will mess John up again. If I see him again, he'll be very sorry he ever messed with me. He is such a dumb-

John went into the Diary Room and attacked Dolph.

ROUND 3

Brad tried to hold them back. Dolph punched Brad. John chokeslammed Dolph. He then stomped him. Dolph grabbed John's leg and he twisted it. John fell to the ground. Dolph locked in a sleeper hold. John got out, took off his shoe, and repeatedly hit him with it in his face. The producers finally broke it up...AGAIN! Vince, the host, came.

Vince: I'm sick and tired of you 2 fighting. 3 fights in one day. For your punishment, you guys will be in the bottom for evictions.

Dolph and John: WHAT?

Vince: You heard me! Now go.

They left.

Vince: Wait, John.

John: Yes?

Vince: I think you won.

John: Thanks, sir.

John left.

Checking in on AJ...

Naomi: Are you OK, AJ?

AJ: What happened?

Aksana: You was hit in the head with a bat.

AJ: Oww!

Tamina: Just calm down, dear.

AJ: Who hit me?

Tamina: Dolph hit you.

AJ's eyes became wide. She got up out of her bed. She ran into Dolph's room.

Dolph: Hey, AJ.

AJ smacked Dolph. Dolph kicked AJ in the stomach.

Dolph: I'll kick a girl's butt.

Dolph was about to punch AJ. But he stopped. He picked her up instead.

Dolph: I'm sorry, AJ. I'm really not in the mood.

AJ: SO WHAT? DON'T KICK ME!

Dolph: I'm so sorry, pretty lady.

AJ giggled.

AJ: Stop it.

Dolph: Is your head OK?

AJ: Kinda.

Dolph: Sorry again.

AJ: It's OK.

Dolph hugged AJ.

Dolph: Wanna play some WWE '13?

AJ: I call Undertaker!

Dolph: I call Triple H!

They both laughed.

10 minutes later...

Even though the WWE Big Brother contestants are isolated from the outside world, they are allowed to go grocery shopping. Aksana and Alicia went grocery shopping. They were in aisle 6 (the freezer area).

Alicia: Should we get more TV dinners?

Aksana: If you want to. Ooo, ice cream! What flavor should I get, Alana?

Alicia: It's Alicia. You should get Neapolitan ice cream. It has everything in it.

Aksana: OK.

Alicia was moving her shopping cart. It hits someone's shopping cart. No one was moving it.

Alicia: Why does this person has so much cat food in the cart?

Aksana: Don't know.

The person came to the cart.

Aksana gasped.

Aksana: It's National!

Natalya: It's Natalya.

Former contestant, Natalya.

Alicia: Oh, hi.

Natalya: Hi.

Aksana: All of that is for Gizzards?

Natalya: Yes, and it's Gizmo.

Alicia: Well, bye.

Natalya: Bye. Wait, before you go, Alicia, I forgot to give you a hug.

Alicia: OK.

Alicia and Natalya hugged. Natalya put a "kick me" sign on Alicia's back. After they let go, Alicia crumbled the sign on her back.

Alicia: I'm not stupid, Natalya.

Alicia stormed off.

Aksana and Alicia went back to the house. Only to find AJ and Dolph playing WWE '13.

AJ: Tombstone Piledriver! 1, 2, 3! I win!

Dolph: I let you win.

AJ: Yeah, whatever.

Alicia: Hey, guys!

Aksana: Who want some ice cream?

Layla: I do!

Daniel: How can you possibly eat that animal-infested poop?

Naomi: It's not poop, it's ice cream.

Layla: Yeah, Daniel. You're poop!

Layla and Naomi laughed.

Kaitlyn came from behind and gave Daniel a wedgie.

Daniel: Why would you give me a wedgie!?

Kaitlyn: Because I felt like it.

Dolph: Want some ice cream, AJ?

AJ: Yup! Chocolate!

Dolph: OK, be back in a second.

John came downstairs.

John: Hey, AJ.

AJ: Hey, you. Want some ice cream?

John: No thanks. Just came to say hi.

AJ: OK.

John left.

AJ took out a picture of John in her pocket.

AJ: Words can't describe my passion for a male like John Felix Anthony Cena. What a lovely face he has!

Seth: Are you Helga Pataki?

AJ: No.

Punk: We think you are.

Heath: I LOVE ICE CREAM!

Kaitlyn: Shut up!

Chris and Rosa was in the fitness room, excercising.

Chris: Are you sure, Rosa?

Rosa: Yup. It's our little secret.

Chris and Rosa hugged each other tightly.

Vince called John and Dolph into his office.

Vince: Guys, I feel bad so I will let the fans vote who should be nominated. And I'll be watching everyone else. To see who should be the other person that should be nominated.

John: Thanks, sir.

Dolph: Yeah, thanks.

Vince: No problem.

**The decision is up to the fans. Who should be nominated? John or Dolph?**

**Vote on the poll. Thanks!**

**Next episode**: What is Chris and Rosa's secret? Who will be nominated for eviction? Find out this and more on episode #7 of WWE Big Brother!


	7. WWE Big Brother- Episode 7

**WWE Big Brother**

_Last episode, John and Dolph fought 3 rounds, Chris and Rosa shared an unknown secret, and AJ and Dolph played a game of WWE '13. On this episode, we'll find out who will be nominated for evictions! Starting now on WWE Big Brother!_

Vince: Hello, boys.

Dolph & John: Good evening, sir.

Vince: Ready for results!?

John: Yup!

Dolph: I guess.

Vince: The person nominated is...Dolph.

Dolph: WHAT!?

Dolph stormed out. He went upstairs.

Vince: John, make sure you tell Heath that he's nominated too.

Dolph packed his bags up. AJ approached him.

AJ: Lemme' guess. You got nominated?

Dolph: Yes.

AJ: Just in case you get eliminated, buh-bye.

AJ hopped on Dolph and hugged him tightly. AJ got down.

Dolph: Before I probably go, I want to tell you something.

AJ: Yeah.

Dolph: I was wondering if you and me should be-

AJ: Wait, Dolph. I know what you going to say. But I'll think about it, if you stay.

Dolph: Thanks.

Dolph hugged AJ.

John was talking to Heath.

Heath: What in the world? What you mean I'm nominated?

Heath punched the wall.

Aksana: Hannibal, Juelz, time for results!

Heath and Dolph went downstairs. So did everyone else.

Heath: And it's Heath, you hussy.

Aksana: He called me a hussy! He called me hussy! He called me a hussy! He called me a huss-

Vince: OK, Aksana. Calm.

Aksana: Sorry, Vampiro.

Everyone sat down next to each other. John whispered to AJ.

John: AJ, I was wondering if we should be-you know-together?

AJ blushes and giggles.

AJ: I'll think about it.

AJ patted John's face.

Vince: Now everyone, I just wanna let you know that I'm making the decision on who goes home. After a short deliberation in my office, I've decided that the person going home is...Heath.

Heath: DARN IT!

Aksana: Bye, Hamburger.

Heath: Shut the heck up, you Lithuanian cornball.

Aksana broke down and cried.

Daniel: Why would you do that, you jerk!?

Heath: Because I felt like it.

Daniel punched Heath, leading to a brawl. Vince broke it up and Heath stormed out. Brad caught up to him.

Brad: Any last words?

Heath: Yup, darn you all!

Heath left in a van.

The following day...

Layla and Chris raced to the TV. They fought over the remote.

Layla: Gimme the remote! I have to record the _Twilight_ marathon.

Chris: Move, twit! I'm tryna' record _Dancing With The Stars_.

Layla: So what? You can watch me and Naomi dance for free.

Rosa came.

Rosa (spanish): Dale el maldito control remoto o te arranco la cabeza! ¿Entiendes?

Layla: I have no idea what you said but here, Chris, take the remote.

Layla left.

Chris: Thanks, Rosa.

Rosa: No problem.

Rosa and Chris cuddled on the couch and watched _Dancing With The Stars_.

*You can go on Google Translate to find out what Rosa is saying in Spanish. Whoever types it first in their review, will get a shout-out on the next episode of WWE Big Brother*

AJ went to Layla.

AJ: Hello, Layla. How are you doing today?

Layla: Not OK. I was supposed to record Twilight but-

AJ: I don't care. Anyways, I'm doing a survey on who should I be together with? John or Dolph?

Layla: I choose John. He's a nice guy.

AJ: Thanks, Lay!

AJ went up to Naomi.

AJ: Hey, Naomi. Who should I be together with? John or Dolph?

Naomi: John. He has a better attitude than Dolph.

AJ: Thanks, Naomi.

AJ went up to Tamina.

AJ: Tamina, who should I be with? John or-

Tamina: John or Dolph! I know. And I choose John. What a dreamboat!

AJ: Thanks, Tamina.

AJ went to Aksana.

AJ: Aksana!

Aksana: Oh, hi, Angelina.

AJ: AJ. Anyways, should I be with Dolph or John?

Aksana: Well, Aksana says you should be with Donald. He's very athletic. He used to be cheerleader.

AJ: Are you serious?

Aksana: Yup. He told me when we was eating Frosted Flakes.

AJ: Well, OK, thanks.

Aksana: Anytime, Angie.

AJ went to Kaitlyn. She asked her the same thing.

Kaitlyn: I think John.

AJ: Thanks.

AJ left. Kaitlyn went to Dolph.

Kaitlyn: Dolph?

Dolph: What?

Kaitlyn: What is this whole thing about you and AJ?

Dolph: She likes me for some reason.

Kaitlyn: You still like ME right?

Dolph: Yup. You know we're together.

Kaitlyn: Yeah, but you have to act interested in me.

Dolph: I am.

Dolph hugged Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn: Let's go watch TV.

Dolph: OK.

Dolph and Kaitlyn left.

?: This is some some steamy news!

Who was eavesdropping? It was none other than Alicia! WWE Big Brother's gossip reporter. Who will she tell? Will Kaitlyn, Dolph, AJ, or John find out? Find out on the next episode of WWE Big Brother!

**THIS EPISODE IS NOT OVER YET!**

Time for the fourth challenge. Which is an Obstacle Course! The obstacle course goes as follows. A walk in tires, followed by a hop over 3 hurdles, followed by 10 push-ups, followed by a walk on a log, followed by pushing a wheelbarrow with a special guest in it. That special guest is...Verne Troyer, also known as Mini-Me. The first one up is Daniel. Aksana was cheering him on.

Alicia: Why are you cheering him on?

Aksana: Well, David is a hero!

Alicia: Daniel.

Aksana: Yeah, right.

Daniel's finished time was 57 seconds.

**Daniel- 0:57**

Next up is Rosa. Her finished time was 42 seconds.

**Rosa- 0:42**

Rosa is in the lead.

Chris: Great job, Rosa!

They were about to hug. But Alicia was looking at them. So they gave each other a high-five.

Next up is Chris. With the finished time of 45 seconds.

Rosa: Sorry, Chris.

Chris: It's OK.

Next is Aksana. With the finished time of 38 seconds.

**Aksana- 0:38**

Aksana is in the lead.

Aksana: Take that, Rainy!

Next is Kaitlyn. Her finished time was 50 seconds.

Kaitlyn: At least I tried.

Dolph: Good job, Kaitlyn.

AJ gave Dolph an evil eye. Dolph looked away from AJ.

Next is John.

AJ: Go, John.

His finished time is 30 seconds.

**John- 0:30**

AJ: Good job.

AJ hoped on John and hugged him. Dolph got mad. Kaitlyn hugged Dolph, in a backfire jealousy move.

Next is Layla. Her finished time is 49 seconds.

Layla: Dang it!

Rosa: Haha!

Layla: Shut up, hussy!

Everyone ooed.

Next is Alicia. Her time was 34 seconds.

Alicia: Maybe I'll do better last time.

Punk is next. Punk's time was 31 seconds.

Punk: So close. SO FRICKIN' CLOSE!

Seth: Don't worry, Punk. Watch me slay this.

Seth's time was 1 minute and 32 seconds. He messed up almost every obstacle.

Punk mocked Seth.

Punk: Watch me slay this.

Seth: Very funny.

Next is AJ. John talked to her before she went.

John: I don't care if I lose. Win this and retain your Head Of Household role.

AJ: Thanks, John.

AJ hugged John again.

AJ's time was 36 seconds.

AJ: AAAHHHHH!

John: Calm down, AJ.

AJ: OK. At least you're gonna win this.

Naomi is next. Her time was 33 seconds.

Naomi: Come on, man.

AJ: Don't worry. You still my girl.

AJ and Naomi did their handshake.

Last is Dolph. Dolph's time was 31 seconds.

The winner is...John! He's the new Head Of Household.

John: Yes!

AJ hugged John, again. Dolph got mad and pushed John. John punched Dolph. John repeatedly punched Dolph on the ground. AJ attacked Kaitlyn. The fight was broken up by the producers.

**Next episode**: What gossip will Alicia have for the WWE Big Brother fans? Who will be nominated for evictions? Find out on the episode #7 of WWE Big Brother!


End file.
